happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2016
00:00:45 Peace is by no means on our side Gage 00:01:11 Look at my mesdage 00:02:01 You are going to get your message wall blocked 00:02:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:02:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:03:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:03:17 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:03:30 Idc 00:03:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:37 She wants to.be a bitch 00:03:41 Ill be a bitch back 00:05:00 Wow 00:05:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:05:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:05:28 Juan is a schmuck 00:05:42 Guys 00:05:49 Rally rhe troops 00:05:53 Gf wiki is going down 00:05:57 We are the troops 00:05:57 All out attack 00:06:01 No stops 00:06:07 Back 00:06:12 Lets not let rage blind us 00:06:14 Every attack possible for peac juan and pk 00:06:18 Trust me 00:06:22 I'm gonna stay out of this 00:06:22 They cant block.us all 00:06:27 gage 00:06:29 We need.this to.end noe 00:06:32 "us all" 00:06:35 is 4 people 00:06:40 Happy Birthday Kolbie 00:08:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:23 What is going on is horrible 00:08:29 Ik 00:08:32 But at leadt peace unblocked me 00:08:34 To.a point 00:08:36 But still 00:08:40 but atm Gage 00:08:54 we can do a little less than fuck-all 00:08:59 Don't stoop to their level 00:09:04 Thanks Ally Cat ^-^ <3 00:09:39 Oh happy birthday Kolbie 00:09:55 Thanks Bella ^-^ 00:09:56 No problem girly <3 00:10:12 Yeah 00:10:13 Well 00:10:15 What is pk doing 00:10:21 Update me on skye 00:10:58 HBD Kolbie 00:11:06 And not much gage 00:11:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:47 Ha 00:11:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:01 Defiantly angry now 00:12:28 Thanks Neil ^-^ 00:13:34 Everyone.went quiet 00:13:40 Somwthing is happwnimg 00:13:48 Not really 00:13:58 ThePK 00:13:58 anyways, I'm not sure why I'm the one being targeted, I'm not even the one who banned your friend 00:14:04 Gage 00:14:10 what if we had it wrong 00:14:29 What you mean 00:14:35 Peace is.the one.who blocked me 00:14:44 But he is.the one.who inistiated it 00:14:53 Unless juan lied about details 00:14:59 Or terry got.misinformed 00:15:15 Ww may need peace after all 00:16:17 ThePK 00:16:17 I'm didn't even know that he was actually blocked until I got on the wiki just now, haven't been checking messages today- been at my siblings sports games 00:17:14 Hahah 00:17:32 I highly doubt.that 00:17:42 I'm getting tired of being in these chats 00:17:44 I'm out 00:17:53 Peace out girl and boy scouts 00:17:59 Sorry desi 00:18:01 Im stressed 00:18:07 Im banned a very long time 00:18:21 And for critizing.a leader of a wiki.eho isnt all.that greay 00:18:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:19:18 Neil 00:19:20 Make him swear 00:19:27 That he had no part in my ban 00:19:37 That will be a very nasty blow 00:19:45 If he lied 00:19:48 Under oath 00:20:17 He explained himself 00:20:25 Ehat he say 00:20:26 he diodn't know you've been blocked yet 00:20:39 Well then why was I blocked 00:20:44 If three admin 00:20:49 Were the only omes deciding 00:22:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:26 He pulled the ignore card 00:22:48 I'm not even going to ry and get him to respon 00:22:55 he's trying to make me angry 00:23:14 Well 00:23:17 Make him angry 00:23:26 No 00:23:33 I don't want to get banned 00:23:50 If you stay rulely 00:23:54 He cant blcok.you 00:24:32 Gage, you already used me as a sock once 00:24:59 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 00:25:05 hello? 00:25:14 Hey 00:25:30 Hi 00:25:32 how r u doing 00:25:47 Hi 00:28:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:28:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:28:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:45 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:30:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:30:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:32:38 I'm tired 00:33:59 Same 00:34:30 At least you can sleep if you want to 00:35:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:35:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:38:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:38:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:39:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:32 Did you all die? 00:40:41 No 00:40:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:41:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:41:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:43:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:43:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:45:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:45:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:46:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:46:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:46:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:47:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:50:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:50:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:50:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:09 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:51:11 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:51:38 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:51 Hey Terry 00:51:59 Hai 00:52:00 Hi PK 00:52:25 Sup PK 00:52:52 Who's PK? 00:53:19 you lol 00:53:22 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:53:28 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:53:48 Pk 00:53:54 Demotions must follow ruls 00:54:00 So if you make it 00:54:03 Follow the rules 00:54:24 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:54:25 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:54:44 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:56 They are found on the administatipn page 00:55:04 holy crud this chat is really active 00:55:21 Most active HTF has ever been 00:55:32 !updated 00:55:32 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 00:55:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:54 Back 00:56:02 wB 00:56:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:36 Thanks 00:57:05 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:57:07 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 00:57:48 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 00:59:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:59:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:00:02 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:02:00 * Terrios528 fell out of the tree and went splat 01:02:11 xD 01:02:25 Lol 01:02:34 Hmm 01:02:35 Neil 01:02:39 Show me admin page 01:02:56 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Administrators 01:03:11 Thanks 01:04:51 He needs to start a discussion 01:04:57 And then 01:05:03 If that passed 01:05:06 S demotion vote 01:05:10 But 01:05:16 It be hard to.just pass the discussion 01:06:51 Especually hoe popular i am 01:07:01 I have a very high approval rating 01:07:04 hoe popular 01:07:17 popular hoe 01:07:19 Last time checked 01:07:33 It was 60% 01:07:36 Maybe happy 01:07:39 Highwe 01:09:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:38 So anything neq 01:11:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:11:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:13:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:13:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:15:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:15:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:22 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:18:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:18:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:21:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:21:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:15 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:23:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:23:39 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:24:03 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:24:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:24:54 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 01:25:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:25:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:27:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 01:27:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:02 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:29:36 Welcome back Ally 01:29:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:30:09 Wb Ally Cat 01:30:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:47 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:51 test 01:31:53 I'm gonna get some sleep 01:31:54 I am here 01:31:55 back 01:31:58 Cya guys 01:32:00 good bye Neil 01:32:23 Bye dude 01:32:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:32:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:33:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:33:54 I'm bored 01:33:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:00 Same 01:34:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:34:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:34:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:35:10 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 01:35:15 test 01:35:17 is this working 01:35:18 sudden arrival 01:35:21 Hi Lenhi 'wave 01:35:22 yes it is working 01:35:25 hoi 01:35:26 I am annoyed 01:35:28 Yes it's working 01:35:30 Hi Lenhi 01:35:42 So slow 01:35:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:35:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:35:53 mine is slow 01:35:56 So Lenhi 01:36:05 you must of come here due to the demotion poll, my ban or both 01:36:16 or another reasons lol 01:36:22 I only heard of the demotion vote tbh 01:36:33 yeah 01:36:39 I got banned for 3 months 01:36:45 for attacking pk 01:36:47 o 01:36:48 He back later guys gonna try to fix my radio 01:36:50 yeah 01:36:53 he started it 01:36:55 and I took it far 01:36:57 what exactly did you do 01:36:58 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:37:00 I called him a dictator 01:37:03 Okie see ya later Bella 01:37:04 and a tyrant 01:37:07 o 01:37:09 who didn't care about the community 01:37:11 and many other things 01:37:15 critizing his power 01:37:22 o 01:37:24 Hi Twizzzler 01:37:25 yeah 01:37:26 so 01:37:29 hi 01:37:32 Hai Twiz 01:37:34 hi wiz u nerd 01:37:36 O/ 01:37:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:37:50 :0 Lenhi sir 01:37:54 :0 Twizz u nerd 01:37:57 do I know you? 01:38:01 I am your god 01:38:02 :000 01:38:04 o 01:38:06 o 01:38:08 * Twizzzler worships Len 01:38:11 lol 01:38:16 * Lenhi puts hand down for wiz to kiss 01:38:20 :^ 01:38:24 :0 01:38:28 ' _> ' 01:38:37 L-Len-senpai.. 01:38:43 ;w; I can't do that 01:38:46 W-Wiz-kun... 01:38:48 i trusted you 01:38:52 ;w; 01:38:57 ;v; 01:39:00 forgive me 01:39:01 leave me now 01:39:13 ;w; it doesn't have to end this way 01:39:14 anwyays 01:39:17 I half want to take that conversation you and Twiz just had and inscribe it in stone 01:39:21 PK has got on my last nerve 01:39:24 about how he is running the wiki 01:39:37 so that is why we are working on this demotion 01:39:49 welp 01:39:56 I don't even think Sandgar was the one who brought it up lol 01:40:00 i wasnt 01:40:01 but 01:40:06 -!- Twizzzler has left Special:Chat 01:40:06 I am a major spokesperson 01:40:12 even if I can't talk about it on GF wiki 01:40:17 without my thing being taken down 01:41:08 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:41:30 that's unfortunate to hear tbh 01:41:56 -!- Twizzzler has joined Special:Chat 01:42:48 Although I understand you're going through a lot with PK 01:42:58 Try to see it from his perspective 01:43:22 so you agree 01:43:27 that he can shut down high majority votes 01:43:29 well 01:43:35 Gage, wait a second 01:43:41 I'm neutral :0 01:43:55 Because I don't think Gage understands 01:44:00 what you mean 01:44:04 Can you explain Tuck's perspective? 01:44:21 Tuck does what he thinks is right 01:44:26 He doesn't do it for power 01:44:35 Well saying as how he's an admin on a bunch of wikias 01:44:55 ex.) SU wiki, GF wiki, WoY wiki, Undertale wiki, etc 01:45:31 I'm saying he seems to know what may or may not help a wiki 01:45:36 if that makes sense 01:45:38 well 01:45:52 (probably doesn't but blame my headache) 01:45:53 GF wiki is theo nly wiki I know he has bcrat rights 01:46:08 he has bcrat rights on WoY as well 01:46:13 ^ 01:46:15 and admins on SU wiki are all equals 01:46:34 That's good 01:46:41 s even patrollers have admin rights ;^) 01:46:51 xD 01:46:57 hush wiz 01:47:03 you're just a patroller 01:47:03 s I'm an admi 01:47:06 ;w; 01:47:11 cries inside 01:47:19 Petition to call Patrollers Admi 01:47:23 Admi 01:47:30 admin here have no more rights then a normal user 01:47:31 without the eNd 01:47:32 because you can make special names for them I think 01:47:37 they are no higher or lower in ranking 01:47:39 Len-senpai, please promote me to senpai 01:47:42 Minus the ban stuff 01:47:56 staff on the SU wiki are basically just trusted users without some extra buttons 01:48:00 I think Gage means in decisions 01:48:06 ye 01:48:08 yeah 01:48:17 thing is 01:48:25 this wiki 01:48:34 is way more democratic then any wiki that I know 01:48:45 and I wanted to bring democracy to GF wiki 01:48:59 democracy sometimes works and sometimes it doesnt 01:49:06 This is tur 01:49:08 ye 01:49:09 true* 01:49:10 SU wiki is limited democracy 01:49:10 but 01:49:11 but it works 01:49:24 this wiki works very well 01:49:24 (probably why most users hate us) 01:49:29 lol 01:49:31 imeanwut 01:49:33 we cant make everyone happy 01:49:43 only one user abused the votes 01:49:45 she went crazy 01:49:46 that is how it is whether it's limited or full democracy 01:49:49 and made a 1000 votes 01:49:50 lol 01:49:52 o 01:49:54 geez 01:49:55 LOL 01:49:56 well 01:49:59 she sounds awesome 01:50:01 not true 01:50:03 wiz hush 01:50:04 but it was high 01:50:07 like 30 votes 01:50:14 that's still a lot 01:50:19 'saenihp ? 01:50:22 she was trying to make the wiki more speculative 01:50:22 yes 01:50:32 >speculative 01:50:33 she was wanting a small groups idea as the truth here 01:50:33 gross 01:50:42 yeah 01:50:48 I banned her for doing that 01:50:50 well 01:50:50 It was actually kinda funny 01:50:54 B/c 01:50:56 speculation belongs on a theory or fanon wiki 01:50:56 it was for causing too many arguements 01:50:58 not a canon wiki 01:50:59 it was disruping the wiki 01:51:09 she tried demoting me 01:51:12 -!- Twizzzler has left Special:Chat 01:51:12 on another wiki 01:51:15 yeah 01:51:16 made my own demotion poll 01:51:22 to protect myself 01:51:23 due to the fact 01:51:29 she was trying to get me out fully 01:51:34 she contacted the other administration on other wikis 01:51:39 sh e left after I lost 01:51:45 she* 01:51:46 i mean 01:51:47 won 01:51:47 sorry 01:51:48 lol 01:51:53 as well as Adam 01:52:06 eah 01:52:08 that sucked 01:52:10 adam was cool 01:52:16 but yeah 01:52:17 It sucked that both of them left 01:52:19 this wiki has had strife 01:52:25 but it works now 01:52:26 yeah 01:52:30 W.C 01:52:33 I try to keep it a good wiki 01:52:43 I was wanting to fix Gf wiki 01:52:48 due to the fact that it is a bad place now 01:53:03 well, that's subjective but yeah 01:53:05 well 01:53:13 It definitely has its problems tho lol 01:53:14 when a pedophile can have free reign 01:53:18 I say there is a problem 01:53:37 well 01:53:43 He isn't TECHNICALLY a pedo 01:53:53 Pedo is 11-12 and younger 01:54:10 does it matter he is something 01:54:29 just technicalities lol 01:54:37 important to a lawyer/prosecutor 01:54:39 but yeah 01:54:44 we have a person in GF chat 01:54:51 who is 20 01:54:55 Sandgar 01:54:56 pm 01:55:01 what 01:56:20 anwyays 01:56:31 he sexual harrassed a 16 year old girl 01:56:35 and that caused a lot of problem 01:56:38 it was all online 01:56:52 and his only punishment was 3 weeks no rights 01:57:21 As a note, ThePK doesn't know the full details. Only Peace and the people involved due 01:58:13 true 01:58:16 but I am actually stating 01:58:20 reasons why the wiki is bad 01:58:24 and why I was trying to fix it 01:59:00 but yeah 01:59:04 there is just so many problems 01:59:15 if the new show would come on 01:59:21 if new info would ocme out 01:59:28 I could just leave gf comepletly 01:59:35 and not have to worry about pk ever again 01:59:50 tbh 01:59:54 Gage pm 01:59:58 what I am doing is a last ditch effort 02:03:39 i am going to say this Lenhi 02:03:49 best decisions are speculative 02:04:00 one person making decisions can be dangerous 02:04:50 if he actually cared about the community 02:04:50 and not mock 02:04:52 or shoot down anything I do 02:05:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:05:19 because he himself has classified me a threat 02:05:41 because I want something different with the wiki 02:05:45 I've had more than one person describe it as silencing 02:07:56 yup 02:08:00 I am silenced a lot 02:10:38 I understand what you're saying, and I understand why you find issues with him, but personally I just don't think he should be demoted 02:11:06 so you do not think his actions result in a block 02:11:13 i mena 02:11:15 dmeotion 02:11:23 I won't name who 02:11:48 but a user who is friends with him said that they've both been equally bad 02:12:05 in their fued 02:12:08 feud* 02:12:39 I won't say PK hasn't made a good amount of mistakes 02:12:49 I just don't think it's worth enough to demote him 02:13:04 But do you agree that there should be SOME punishment? 02:13:31 beyond being spoken to about the said "mistakes", no. 02:13:58 why the "" 02:15:05 because it's subjective 02:15:13 ah 02:15:13 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:16:15 The main points in the thread, or the ones immediately brought up 02:16:35 were Bullying/Harrassment, Rule Breaking, and abuse of power 02:17:33 On the first thing, that was based off of something one user told me in confidentiality, that they felt ThePK were harrassing Sandgar (It isn't bullying due to legal crap), which I felt Madi should mention when she made the thread. (Just as a note, Both parties can harrass each other, and it still be harrassment. 02:17:33 02:17:33 On the second thing, rudeness, as I talked about in pm with him. 02:17:33 02:17:33 On the third thing, I'm guessing that has to do with the vote not immediately passing, and having to go through admin approval, unless I am wrong, if so, someone please correct me. 02:17:45 brb 02:18:57 idk 02:18:57 I seem to just strike a nerve with him 02:21:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:56 Pretty much Iwill aslo say this 02:22:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 02:23:05 as long as GF wiki is controled by PK 02:23:08 I will not rejoin 02:23:34 I am unfairly discriminated due to him, and I do not feel like getting banned for speaking wrong 02:24:56 /kill Sandgar 02:24:57 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 02:25:26 /kill Mr Creeper500 02:25:40 /Lumpy, feed me 02:25:41 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Sandgar 02:25:41 A crap ton of rat poison! 02:27:38 back 02:27:50 Wb T 02:28:00 danke 02:29:15 /kill Terrios528 02:29:16 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 02:29:16 Who's getting kicked now? 02:29:22 lol 02:29:25 love this bot 02:29:37 I think Creeper made it that 02:29:45 because I've kicked him I think 02:30:47 maybe 02:30:51 lol 02:40:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:41:11 hey desi 02:41:21 Wb Ally Cat 02:41:24 ..Hi 02:41:37 What's wrong? @ Ally 02:41:57 The world @Kolbie 02:42:25 :( 02:43:26 Ugh yeah. How are you though? 02:43:34 How has your birthday been 02:44:17 Meh 02:45:26 How come? 02:46:30 Well 02:46:44 I got in trouble yesterday and I still kinda am today 02:47:22 Aw I'm sorry 02:47:36 It's Okie 02:47:53 I at least get to go somewhere this weekend for my birthday 02:48:40 Yeah.. 02:49:01 * Stevidot hugs Ally 02:50:27 What's the hug for? 02:50:43 If anything I should be hugging you, since its your birthday. 02:51:05 You seem sad 02:52:03 I do? 02:52:06 Sorry. 02:52:12 It's Okie Ally 02:52:13 brb 02:52:20 Okie 02:52:24 Okay 02:52:48 I'll stay cheery and happy for your birthday though. @kolbie 02:52:55 Or at least pretend to be. 02:53:28 Okie Ally Cat 02:55:41 And you don't have to call me Ally. 02:56:02 You can but if you don't want to, you don't have to. 02:57:21 Okie Desi 02:57:56 I know people haven't been wanting to call me Ally. 02:58:44 Oh 02:59:34 Yeah. 03:00:22 I'm literally Desire. 03:00:34 I'm not even supposed to go by Desi anymore. 03:01:14 Aww 03:01:50 Yeah. 03:14:44 terry check pm 03:15:50 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 03:15:57 Sandgar 03:15:59 yeah 03:16:04 I went to the GF chat... 03:16:06 And omg 03:16:09 It has.... 03:16:11 stupid rules 03:16:16 well 03:16:18 I have to make an edit before I chat 03:16:19 it is a kid shw 03:16:24 that rule I do not agree with 03:16:25 Like how the heck am I suppose to be aware of that? 03:16:36 ou have to read the policy 03:16:38 of the wiki 03:16:42 They said they warned me, but I was inactive. 03:16:43 before you can do anythign 03:16:47 or you at least assuem 03:16:58 I checked the chat after being inactive, then BOOM, I just randomly got kicked out the chat. 03:17:01 I went "WHAT THE HECK?" 03:17:08 I got annoyed 03:17:10 how long 03:17:18 Maybe about 20 minutes 03:17:19 were you inactive in chat 03:17:21 Idk how exactly 03:17:22 dangit 03:17:30 So I made an edit 03:17:31 The rule is 20 minutes if you are inactive 03:17:37 you can go back 03:17:41 It's stupid though 03:17:46 They shuold've warned me when I came back 03:17:48 *should've 03:17:54 yeah ik 03:18:03 Instead, they kicked me out. 03:18:08 Even though I was inactive 03:18:10 Which was rude as heck 03:18:11 Juan 03:18:12 does that 03:18:28 And it was the most unexpected kick i've ever been through. 03:18:49 Alot of the mods/admins do that 03:18:52 And I thought I was kicked for inactiveness, because some wiki chats have that rule where you'll get kicked for being inactive. 03:19:03 But that wasn't it 03:19:06 well the yshould of informed you better 03:19:12 ^ 03:19:16 Especially because i'm new there 03:19:22 Though i'm not into GF. 03:20:06 You know what's funny? 03:20:14 I can't say "Damn" on there. 03:20:17 Though it's not a swear word 03:20:27 I've always heard that Damn was a curse word lol 03:20:31 it is a swear word 03:20:34 but very weak 03:20:42 I wouldn't say it's a swear word 03:21:08 even one of the members there agreed it's not a swear word. 03:21:16 TheUnown? 03:21:20 I could guess who that is 03:21:57 It was Kocka 03:22:04 One of the members of Community Central 03:22:12 Which was where I first met him at. 03:22:20 I think he was the one who agreed with me... 03:22:30 ah 03:23:22 well 03:23:23 I mean 03:23:28 I do agree some loosening 03:23:30 https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080727214947AA8ZVgt 03:23:34 but I will not agree that it is not a swear world 03:23:42 Most people answered "No it's not a swear word" 03:23:43 I have dictonaries 03:23:48 that say it is vulgar 03:23:49 Oh 03:23:55 I mean you're saying that you do think it's a swear word 03:23:59 which might be a better term to use 03:24:01 I'm guessing you meant "It's a swear word on there". 03:24:11 it is vulgar 03:24:14 o 03:24:15 and that is why it is not allowed 03:24:18 though 03:24:27 it is a weak sewear 03:26:10 ^ 03:26:29 I just think of it..."how would I talk to my parents." 03:26:41 I sure wouldn't say bad words in front of my parents 03:27:38 idk 03:27:39 Oh great 03:27:45 no worries 03:27:47 No 03:27:49 It's something else 03:27:55 this place will allow any cuss words 03:27:58 oh 03:28:00 what is wrong 03:28:06 What's wrong' 03:28:07 ? 03:28:12 Ugh my dumb kindle 03:28:20 I posted a question either yesterday or the other day on the Squidward page on the Spongebob wiki if he has any episodes that isn't about him getting tortued. It had no swear words, nothing. 03:28:21 Imma throw it out the window 03:28:30 Then I looked at it again, and found out someone deleted it with no warning. 03:28:35 I'm serious 03:28:40 Wow 03:28:44 At least it was answered 03:28:47 But... 03:28:51 weird 03:28:56 It was rude 03:29:02 Yikes. 03:29:15 Hate comments are the worst 03:29:45 Yeah... 03:29:57 I was just wondering if Squidward had any episodes that isn't a tortue porn. 03:30:13 Cuz i'll admit that an episode that's not about him getting tortured sounds pretty original and legit. 03:30:22 Since his torture porns are pretty much all of his episodes. 03:30:31 :// 03:31:25 I feel like 03:31:28 I know an episode 03:31:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:31:43 I've watched most of the episodes up to season 7-8 03:31:53 The answer to my question was Band Geeks even though it had some fights. 03:32:00 I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY 03:32:08 o_o 03:32:12 xD 03:32:15 lol 03:32:27 Too bad it's the only Squidward episode that's...you knowl. 03:32:31 What did I just walk into 03:32:32 *Too bad it's the only one though 03:32:43 It's not an argument, trust me. @Meow 03:34:05 Bella can I pm you.. 03:34:10 Sure 03:34:11 *May 03:34:16 Okay 03:36:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:37:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:37:29 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:37:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:39:15 Be back soon 03:39:33 K 03:39:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:40:31 Bye Bella.. 03:41:23 So far...I wish my family stayed in Illinois longer ._. 03:41:49 Why 03:42:08 Let me guess 03:42:10 You don't like your family? 03:42:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:42:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:43:05 My siblings are being jerks 03:43:07 And the 03:43:13 Overly loud rap music is back 03:43:44 Dang that sucks 03:43:54 Kage is at GF @ALly 03:44:24 That really sucks desi 03:44:39 Terry 03:44:47 I'm not allowed to go by Ally anymore. 03:45:02 why 03:45:44 The fam wants me to keep my name. 03:45:47 Desi 03:45:54 Is there a way tontalk to your family 03:46:07 Like i want to talk to.them about your life 03:46:14 And see if.i can fix thisnbullsgit 03:46:18 Desi 03:46:21 Go by ally 03:46:23 Gage 03:46:26 Fuck your family 03:46:29 My family doesn't even know 03:46:34 About this chat 03:46:38 You are old enough to.make your choicea 03:46:40 They never will either 03:46:51 They know.about.the chat 03:46:56 Your bro.gets on.it 03:47:04 Well my mom doesn't 03:47:17 Desi 03:47:20 Adam hasn't told on me yet 03:47:29 Your mom should accept.your.choice 03:47:33 Keep going by ally 03:47:41 Dont.let them try and.chamge somwtging.you want 03:47:47 Domt.back.down 03:49:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:49:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:49:36 Back down? I'm not backing down. I'm on the same level I was before. 03:49:51 Desi 03:49:59 Go by ally 03:50:07 Dont let them take everything feom you 03:50:24 They need to actually support you for once 03:50:53 Well if they didn't support me, I wouldn't be living in a house with stuff I need. 03:51:05 Desi 03:51:11 Dif kind of support 03:51:21 They need to support your choices 03:51:25 Ohhh 03:51:34 Sorry there wasn't any specificity lol 03:52:45 Younknew what i mean 03:52:47 T 03:53:53 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:53:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:54:16 Thus why I added "lol" at the end 03:56:57 New topic 03:56:59 What's up? 03:59:07 Desi 03:59:20 I just feel you are too easily knocked down 03:59:52 What do you mean 04:00:11 Did you even argue about your name chage 04:01:06 No. But that's because I don't argue with adults. 04:01:21 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 04:01:21 Desi 04:01:28 Your name is important 04:01:37 And i want you to atleast talk about it 04:02:16 Oh boy 04:02:22 Drama, isn't it? 04:03:48 Drama is okay 04:03:53 As long as it dont get out of ha d 04:03:54 My name isn't really important lol 04:03:59 Desi 04:04:01 If anything 04:04:05 Change when you 18 04:04:10 Your mom has no say 04:04:21 True. 04:04:42 You know what? I'm not even gonna say anything, cuz this is none of my business. 04:04:44 I'd still be called Desire by her and Kayla most likely. 04:04:51 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 04:05:00 Oh cute profile picture by the way @CuddleFan 04:05:11 OMG actually your username is adorable too 04:05:11 Well desi does it matter 04:05:21 I just wish you stand up 04:05:23 And tbh 04:05:31 Im going to call you ally now only 04:05:41 No. 04:05:48 Desi is fine or Desire 04:06:26 No 04:06:36 You didnt stand up for yourself 04:06:37 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 04:06:48 I know you hate desire 04:06:54 And i know you want to change it 04:07:02 Trust me.i.really wnat what is besr for.you 04:08:25 Me not standing up is....different apparently? 04:08:36 What you mean 04:09:09 I never stand up lol 04:09:20 Younshould 04:09:21 It's not something new 04:09:39 Well desi 04:09:43 If tou dont stand up 04:09:49 You will not live a happy life 04:10:37 Ooooh I just made my chat pink and white 04:11:05 I've come this far not doing it lol @Gage 04:12:45 My chat is gorgeous 04:15:10 Desi 04:15:16 Your life needs to be happy 04:15:43 And it is novecause all your dreams are destroyed 04:15:44 Test 04:16:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:16:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:16:32 :/ 04:16:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:16:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:18:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:18:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:18:02 I am goimg.off.everything you tell me 04:18:28 Yeah I know. 04:18:41 You take things as worse than they really are.. 04:19:00 Desi 04:19:13 Compared to my life it.is outragerous 04:19:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:19:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:19:51 Not REALLU. 04:19:54 *really 04:20:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:20:18 Mine is somewhat average 04:20:23 No 04:20:26 Your life is not 04:20:36 Your life is near.the pount of.child abuse 04:20:39 Welcome back by the way 04:21:00 I haven't been hit 04:21:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:21:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:21:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:21:36 It borders 04:21:38 Near child abuse 04:21:41 Ehat your family does 04:21:53 Your 12 year old sister should be jail 04:22:01 And your mom should also 04:22:03 No she's just special 04:22:06 Desi 04:22:14 Your sister can not control.her actions 04:22:16 And my mom like I've said is confusing 04:22:22 Desi 04:22:27 Your mom needs to shape.up 04:22:27 She can. She chooses not to 04:22:39 Or i will call child serivices 04:22:43 Yu tell her that too 04:22:52 You'd ruin my life. 04:22:57 Like no joke. 04:23:04 You would completely ruin it. 04:23:09 No i would not 04:23:17 Your life is already fucked up 04:23:21 And I'd just freaking run away from wherever I'd be put 04:23:30 Desi you do realize 04:23:36 They put you woth relatives 04:23:41 Not in foster care 04:23:46 Done it before. I'll do it again. 04:23:49 I know. 04:23:57 Been there, done that. 04:24:03 Desi 04:24:13 * Sandgar slaps desi 04:24:23 Wake the fuck up 04:24:30 Stop sugar coating it 04:24:43 Eother you fix your life woth your family 04:24:51 Or i take actions myself 04:25:06 You seriously act as if 04:25:12 I'm being tortured 04:25:14 Desi 04:25:16 You are 04:25:29 Your siblings trwat younhoriblly 04:25:30 The only thing torturing me is the trash music I have to listen to. 04:25:34 If i did half the stuff they did 04:25:38 I be grounded for months 04:25:43 They have 04:25:48 Not enough 04:25:54 But desi 04:25:58 But they get ungrounded earlier 04:26:01 I am fed up with your bullshiy 04:26:09 Okay. 04:26:11 Your vullshit pisses me off 04:26:14 Fix your life 04:26:15 Then stop talking about it. 04:26:19 Or i got the extrme way 04:26:21 Simple as that 04:26:25 No 04:26:31 Vwcause if i stop talking about it 04:26:37 You will be dead within.the year 04:26:44 K 04:27:02 That is not a k answer 04:27:09 You fix it 04:27:12 Or i fix it 04:27:16 Gage I'll be fine. 04:27:19 Make your choice 04:27:20 Nkw 04:27:21 Now 04:27:28 Or i may cgoose for you 04:27:28 Feeling fine. 04:27:53 You got a day 04:27:59 At midnight tomorrow 04:28:02 If tou do not choose 04:28:09 I will call child services 04:28:17 You wanting it or jot 04:28:24 And have your mother investigated 04:28:52 For. 04:28:55 =fine 04:28:59 You're right. 04:29:12 Desi i hate being this way 04:29:19 I'll ty my best to fix it. 04:29:22 But it is the only way to show younhow serous all thidnis 04:29:32 Younmay not see it 04:29:42 But it is just horrible your life conditions 04:29:45 Living 04:30:25 Gage I realize how some of it isn't normal 04:30:42 Desi 04:30:57 You being depressed and suicidal is a majpr reason i care so mucj 04:31:01 If you were likee me 04:31:04 And happy go lucky 04:31:08 I would be so.harsh 04:31:15 But these conditions are dangeorous 04:31:36 :/ 04:31:57 My family isn't even the reason I've been depressed and stuff lately. 04:32:08 Ik 04:32:10 Still 04:32:15 It is a trigger object 04:32:18 Anyways 04:32:24 I am.done for now 04:32:28 I need a break 04:32:31 Thank gosh 04:32:35 Same. 04:32:48 Youndo realuxe 04:32:51 I need to go dry my eyes 04:32:55 That this will stop once i see chamge 04:33:06 I will act.more.normal.to you 04:33:06 :/ 04:33:15 You fix your life 04:33:33 I will be less do.this or.face the consquencws 04:33:38 And dont lie desi 04:33:45 Lying only makes.things worse 04:33:55 Why would I like. 04:33:58 *lie 04:34:13 Lying is to get of things 04:34:40 But of course I'm going to tell the truth 04:34:52 Well 04:34:53 You can tell when I'm lying 04:34:58 You are rare then 04:35:03 Most will lie 04:35:31 I may be a crybaby, a yandere but I am not a liar. 04:37:48 Well 04:37:50 That is good 04:37:55 You are better then most people 04:38:28 That's a first. 04:38:32 But okay. 04:39:13 It true most lie 04:39:16 Intry not to lie 04:39:22 But i do sometimes 04:39:38 I think everyone has lied at least once in their life 04:40:38 True 04:40:39 But 04:40:47 You making it a big statement not.to.oie 04:40:51 Is very god 04:40:53 Good 04:41:39 Anyways 04:41:44 Listening to somw good music 04:41:53 Cool ^-^ 04:42:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:42:53 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 04:42:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:43:04 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 04:43:10 Yeah 04:43:17 Very very good.kusic 04:43:34 -!- Cuddlefan has left Special:Chat 04:43:45 Cuddles 04:43:50 Whatbyou up to 04:45:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:45:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:45:33 Falling out of a tree 04:45:36 Lol 04:49:43 Lol 04:49:44 Yeah 04:51:16 Omg 04:51:20 I just realized 04:51:31 I haven't talked to my guy friend in like a week xP 04:51:33 Lol 04:53:55 That is great 04:54:38 Yeah. 04:56:47 Desi 04:56:50 Check wiki actovitu 04:56:52 On gf 04:57:16 Okay 04:58:29 Yeah 04:58:43 It may help.me 04:59:39 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 04:59:43 Hey Gage 05:00:24 Hey Katy 05:00:28 Hwy 05:00:32 Three things need help with 05:00:34 Ingot banned 05:00:35 Wow..... 05:00:39 3 months 05:00:49 I read every single comment 05:00:51 Yikes... 05:00:52 For that stunt i pulled 05:00:56 Yeah 05:01:05 Peace is steadfast 05:01:14 So i am taking a communitybapproach 05:01:31 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 05:01:40 dam it 05:01:40 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168670?useskin=oasis 05:01:44 Vot.ehere 05:01:48 Also 05:01:49 Damn works 05:02:08 We need to save pedro 05:04:40 I already voted 05:05:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:05:30 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:06:31 Wrll it is closed 05:06:31 By peace 05:07:16 What 05:07:19 Ugh. 05:07:28 I'm close to talking to Peace :/// 05:08:12 Guys 05:08:18 I gave peace an opton 05:08:21 Unlock it 05:08:32 Or.a demmption polls will eb held here for.juan pk.and.her 05:09:48 She's gonna block your message wall 05:10:05 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:10:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 05:10:10 Yup 05:10:11 Let her 05:11:02 C'set la vie 05:11:09 How are you so chill with this 05:11:29 Im not 05:11:32 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:11:39 But i will.take a very big hit.on all three 05:11:52 :// 05:12:09 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:12:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:12:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:12:51 Lagged out 05:13:01 Peace may survive 05:13:03 Wooow peace 05:13:03 But pk 05:13:05 Anf pescd 05:13:09 Theynwill go.down 05:13:28 ..... 05:13:59 Desi 05:14:06 This is.wrong.what they are doing to me 05:14:07 Do 05:14:08 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 05:14:09 So 05:14:15 I am trying to right 05:14:16 It 05:14:17 But 05:14:22 Incant do.it.with them around 05:14:58 I don't want anyone to go down 05:15:11 Well maybe Juan and his stupid head but nobody else >~< 05:15:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:15:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:15:48 Lol 05:16:15 Well 05:16:19 No one will be banned 05:16:20 Oh I had something else to call Juan but it's immature and unlady like 05:16:22 Just not.in powrr 05:16:26 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:16:31 I do not eant bans 05:16:50 I know 05:17:04 (Shrug) I like the administration 05:17:09 *shrugs* 05:18:05 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 05:18:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:18:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:19:15 Well 05:19:20 The admins dont like me 05:19:26 And are doing a shittynjob.at their job 05:19:28 Katy 05:19:31 Younhere 05:21:05 Katy and I are married now xP 05:21:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:21:40 When people fight over you B) 05:23:00 Lol 05:24:58 They are killing me 05:25:01 I'm dying xD 05:25:19 Wow 05:25:32 Desi why did you leave me.... 05:25:35 again 05:26:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:27:40 We have been divorced twice d 05:27:42 XD 05:27:46 Well i am.going tommake a communtiy discusdipm 05:27:50 If.we cam.hold.demotions.here 05:30:18 All usrrs are allowed to.discuss 05:33:54 Test 05:33:56 Itmis.up 05:35:11 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:35:20 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71654?useskin=oasis 05:36:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:37:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 05:37:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:37:52 Hey giys 05:37:57 Back 05:38:02 I.have officislly pissrd off peace 05:38:10 She is mad 05:38:41 Damn it Desi 05:38:45 how dare you 05:39:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 05:39:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:39:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:39:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 05:39:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:39:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 05:39:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:39:27 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:39:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 05:39:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:39:45 I keep divorcing you xXx 05:39:47 XD 05:39:53 What? 05:39:54 Sorry not sorry . 05:39:57 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 05:40:09 Hi Goldie 05:40:26 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 05:40:33 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 05:40:46 Hi goldie 05:40:57 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71654?useskin=oasis 05:41:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 05:41:34 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 05:41:59 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 05:42:21 Katy 05:42:23 Check pm 05:42:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:42:53 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 05:43:33 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 05:43:40 I'm bored 05:44:11 Same 05:44:14 Entertain me!!! (jk) 05:44:40 Lol 05:44:45 * Sandgar juggles 05:45:11 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:45:17 Lol 05:45:50 Are you enterained 05:45:58 Meow 05:46:01 Or desi 05:46:02 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 05:46:07 Can you tell katy toncheck.om.hers 05:47:06 Anyways. 05:47:16 I am stressed and angry 05:47:39 Tbh pride and injustice are what is driving me.rn 05:47:49 Yeah 05:48:15 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:49:17 GF wiki is not working foe the community 05:49:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:49:26 It os three people making all the choices 05:49:36 And nothing.is gdtting done 05:49:46 Due tontheir arrogance and inactivity 05:50:51 Sorry 05:50:54 Im just venting 05:51:14 It's fine 05:51:44 ^ 05:51:46 I.think all of us except desi are in some way fed up with whatbis going on 05:51:55 Yeah 05:51:58 Yea 05:52:09 Desi is.the only exception 05:52:16 But i dont blame her 05:52:24 She is standing.her ground 05:52:29 And i am.happy 05:54:50 Huh? 06:00:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:00:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:00:57 You having a dif view 06:01:00 On the demtions 06:01:06 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:01:25 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:02:29 All I know is I heard that you're happy about me doing something xD 06:02:30 Lol 06:02:33 But okay 06:05:33 Tell.juan to.check.wiki actovoty on gf 06:05:43 And check what i wrote 06:06:08 I'm sure he has. 06:06:21 Idk 06:06:27 Just tell him 06:06:31 Mynwall aint blcoked 06:06:38 And read it 06:06:42 It is my ladt words 06:06:42 Okay 06:07:08 I wanted an epic goodnbye 06:08:00 Pk is one 06:08:03 Even better 06:09:37 Lol 06:09:47 I'm just watching from the sidelines 06:09:53 Whatbisngoing on 06:09:58 Tell m 06:10:05 I wamt to see their reaction 06:11:53 Can I ask you something 06:12:20 Yes 06:12:43 Are you mad that I'm not on your side in this whole argument? 06:13:15 Nope 06:13:18 Wish you wrre 06:13:19 But 06:13:26 Your opinioms are yours 06:13:27 Though 06:13:33 I hope youninderstsnd my side 06:13:45 I understand both sides 06:14:00 Good 06:14:05 I sidr on the fact 06:14:12 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 06:14:15 He has not done a gpod.job being sdmin 06:14:26 Him as a normal.user be his best place 06:14:30 Not as an admin 06:14:35 PK? 06:15:04 Yes 06:15:09 Also 06:15:15 My message wall is not blocked 06:15:17 Still 06:15:42 Ally I'm loling irl 06:15:46 I love this 06:15:52 To be honest I'm not neutral, and I'm not on any side.. 06:16:47 Just stay out of it then 06:16:49 Katy 06:16:54 Pk saying.snything or jo 06:17:22 It's kind of hard when there is an even amount of friends on each side trying to explain to you why you should be on what side. 06:20:24 Oh yeah 06:20:26 Well 06:20:32 I go with facts 06:20:41 And he may been good 06:20:43 But has gone.bad 06:20:53 In power way too long 06:21:27 Well he's an original user 06:21:52 Doesnt mean anything 06:21:58 WC was one too here 06:22:03 Bur he banned two admin 06:22:12 For adding galleries here 06:22:15 Dorry 06:22:18 I meant demoted 06:22:49 I hurt. 06:22:55 Why 06:22:58 But yeah I get what you're saying 06:23:03 My stomach hurts 06:25:48 Well if you didn't divorce me again then I would have given you the tums 06:25:53 Katy pm 06:28:48 w8 that's right, I LEFT YOU 06:29:02 because you were no good for me 06:29:08 Lol 06:29:18 and I know what you did 06:30:31 You saw HER behind my back again 06:31:28 Wow Desi 06:31:35 that is so like you to leave chat 06:35:40 Lol 06:38:41 -!- Cheeseskates has joined Special:Chat 06:39:25 XD 06:39:33 Tbh I'm not gay 06:40:00 Ally I <3 you like family 06:40:38 awwww 06:40:45 Tbh I'm Bi 06:40:54 Oh hi Cheeseskates 06:41:01 I'm A, like Eyyyy 06:41:05 That is me. 06:41:12 Hey Cheese 06:41:14 Cheeeessse 06:41:22 Hello. 06:41:49 Cheese 06:41:53 Instated my reason 06:42:00 These are legsl 06:42:09 Undsr very extrmeme conditions 06:42:23 kek 06:42:29 Okay. 06:42:40 Yes 06:42:50 And I tried to be civil 06:43:01 And.this wad not mybfirst option 06:43:06 Just so you know 06:43:25 Aye. 06:43:54 Yeah 06:44:03 Demotion are my ladt option 06:44:13 I tried doing.everything civially 06:44:15 But 06:44:20 It didnt work out 06:44:28 So why not have a little fun 06:45:10 Meh. I don't really care. 06:45:17 Then why you here 06:45:24 Did pk.send you 06:45:40 Did PK send me lol. 06:45:46 He usually tells SU staff about this stuff 06:45:48 Why would he send someone like me. 06:45:53 I'm pathetic compared to him. 06:46:00 Idk 06:46:03 He can handle everything himself. 06:46:07 True 06:46:11 Yesh 06:46:15 Why else is he a WikiaStar. 06:46:17 But he cant handle me 06:46:23 He is handpicked by the Wikia Staff themselves because of their experience. 06:46:28 Wikia stsrs mean nothing 06:46:41 I beg your pardon lol 06:46:45 His actions soil that titlr snywayd 06:46:55 Anyways 06:47:00 Also 06:47:03 Then it should probably be gone. 06:47:06 But no. 06:47:09 I dont.let shiney titled blind me 06:47:20 Also no one fights him 06:47:23 I.mean 06:47:30 I am.one of.his.few outspoken critics 06:47:36 Some are scsred 06:47:41 Some join a band wagon 06:47:42 Some 06:47:47 Like him 06:48:08 But 06:48:16 I letnhis recent actions talk 06:48:22 By the way 06:48:33 if you want anyone to take you seriously, use proper spelling and grammar. 06:48:34 Yeah 06:48:39 Oh 06:48:41 Well 06:48:43 Phones dont like me 06:48:52 And people respect me.here 06:48:58 I run this wiki 06:49:03 Because you have a ton of edits. 06:49:20 No 06:49:24 Actually 06:49:31 It was because the old leader 06:49:46 Thought i wad.the best.vhoice.due to.my similiar.views od democracy 06:49:49 On wikis 06:50:13 I have always had low edit countd 06:50:24 Only recently have i got.up there 06:50:56 Inmade thidnwiki more democratic 06:51:04 Before it esd do.snything 06:51:10 Now.it is all votes 06:51:21 Though we are still very easy going 06:51:56 Okay. 06:52:01 Lol 06:52:20 I was going to try and make gf like this wiki 06:52:21 But 06:52:24 Got shot down 06:52:25 When I say that, it basically means i give up. 06:52:26 Evsrywhere 06:52:39 You win. 06:52:43 ? 06:53:13 Win what 06:53:14 Remember. I said I don't really care. 06:53:18 Oh 06:53:20 I have been defeateeeeeed 06:53:24 Haha 06:53:26 Well 06:53:29 Anyways 06:53:32 because really. 06:53:43 you said in the response that you are not going to give up. 06:53:47 so why bother. 06:54:09 What was your reason coming here 06:54:17 Were yountrying to stop me 06:54:24 Because I saw it on the VSTF IRC channel. 06:54:34 Explain 06:54:40 Hang on 06:54:44 Possible gibberish, the bot said lol. 06:55:01 I am being watched by VTSF 06:55:06 i mistaken it for an edit because i didn't look at the index 06:55:13 The VSTF watches everyone. 06:55:17 Oh 06:55:23 you can't escape them 06:55:27 So you are VSTF 06:55:37 no 06:55:45 but i am one of the users who reports to them 06:55:49 http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism 06:55:55 Oh 06:55:58 Insee 06:56:07 Im not a vandal 06:56:10 Just outspoken 06:56:11 yeah. can't escape. it's lovely. 06:56:22 Anyways, take care. 06:56:26 You too 06:56:37 And yeah sorry for the pk.thing 06:56:41 Indomt.trust anyone 06:56:44 Nowadays 06:56:54 -!- Cheeseskates has left Special:Chat 06:56:59 -!- Cheeseskates has joined Special:Chat 06:57:17 Forgot to tell you one thing. 06:57:33 You tried appealing to the Wikia Staff yet? 06:58:15 Well, I am banned for a reason, and theynusually dont bother eith this stuff, and.they have a pk bias 06:58:33 Oh well. 06:58:39 Do i dont like dealing.with em 06:58:42 So 06:58:47 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 06:58:50 Lol 06:58:52 Bye 06:58:54 Alright. 06:59:26 So giys 06:59:30 Anynsubject 06:59:33 Will discuss 06:59:36 Sokwthing fun 06:59:39 Sething cool 07:02:33 -!- Puppetjax has joined Special:Chat 07:02:42 Hi 07:02:49 Welcome to HTF wiki 07:04:11 Hi Puppet 07:04:32 Wut u can see mee I joined 07:04:36 Hey there 07:04:48 Yeah 07:04:53 Itnsays when people.join 07:05:05 Welcome to.HTF 07:05:27 So new to HTF 07:05:31 Or no 07:05:39 Ive been a fan since 2012 07:05:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:05:50 Yeah. I admit this fandom can be a bit messed up sometimes. 07:06:09 Yes it can be 07:06:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:06:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:06:52 One animation gave flaky eyelashes 07:07:23 Yeah 07:07:34 I am not into.kuch of.the fandom 07:08:06 I was introduced to the show when I was about nine yes old 07:08:15 I gtg to bed now, goodnight 07:08:20 It scarred me for a little bit 07:08:40 Goodnight Katy 07:08:41 Night 07:08:46 Then I forgot all about it only up until maybe like February 07:08:54 Lol 07:08:59 Yeah 07:09:01 It will do.thst 07:09:27 I started liking it though and I became a fan 07:09:45 I was always a fan 07:10:01 Brb 07:10:13 K 07:11:20 Back 07:11:39 Lol only just now noticed the htf emoticons 07:11:50 Yeah 07:11:59 'cuddles 07:13:03 The flaky one is my favorite 07:13:55 'flaky 07:14:05 'vomit 07:14:11 My.fave 07:14:20 The gif one also I know how to moonwalk 07:14:30 Cool 07:14:36 So how youbfind the wiki 07:14:42 If i may ask 07:15:20 I originally found wikia site by looking g up a walkthrough for new super Mario bros Wii 07:15:34 Cool 07:15:40 I forgot howninfound this 07:15:41 I noticed more of ththe same types of pages 07:15:45 Think.imjust looked up htf wiki 07:15:49 Tbh 07:16:13 and when i became a fan I assumes there was just an htf wiki 07:16:25 Amd there is 07:18:46 I was just watching who's to flame and noticed a goof no one found yet 07:18:56 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 07:18:59 Well 07:19:08 It could be a few things 07:20:02 Inwas thinking aboutnthe goof 07:20:21 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 07:20:47 I didn't have enough evidence to put on the wiki so I didn't put on the original version 07:21:05 ? 07:21:07 Ezplain 07:21:54 It involves the siren that killed flaky. If it was still going after it detached then it must have been mechanical 07:22:05 But the history is wrong 07:22:30 They use electrical ones before helicopters were made 07:22:52 Well 07:22:57 It could have a battery 07:23:12 Butnit coukd also be rhe sound glskynmade when it inpailed her 07:23:18 Flaky made 07:23:48 That's why i didn't upload the version because there is a possibility of a capacitor too 07:23:56 Well 07:24:01 When thatbhappens 07:24:07 We add debatsvle 07:24:40 If it did run on battery power then it would be from the truck itself not from an individual one 07:24:52 Well 07:24:56 It could've been that the truck was old 07:25:03 True 07:25:07 Who knoes 07:25:11 All i knoe.is 07:25:16 Ehen i saw it.impail her 07:25:23 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 07:25:25 I.thought flaky was the one making.the noice 07:25:35 Sort of 07:25:41 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 07:25:45 She's producing g the air 07:25:56 Yeah 07:28:10 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 07:29:15 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 07:29:20 I'm going to get a new profile pic now 07:30:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:30:27 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:30:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:31:03 Good idea 07:31:47 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:31:48 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:31:50 -!- Puppetjax has left Special:Chat 07:32:29 -!- Puppetjax has joined Special:Chat 07:32:38 Here I am 07:33:04 I couldn't get it to rescale 07:33:34 Ceop it 07:33:37 Crop 07:34:46 Good idea 07:35:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:35:30 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:35:51 -!- Puppetjax has left Special:Chat 07:35:53 -!- Puppetjax has joined Special:Chat 07:35:57 Yuo 07:36:04 Like i did mine 07:38:19 -!- Puppetjax has left Special:Chat 07:38:24 -!- Puppetjax has joined Special:Chat 07:39:08 /Hi Lumpy 07:39:09 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 07:39:19 still working 07:39:32 Yuo 07:39:36 Working all.night 07:39:42 Bitch been doing nothing though 07:39:58 It's been logging 07:40:47 Ik 07:40:50 I mean 07:40:55 No talky 07:41:01 I am being solly 07:41:33 Probably cause the users from GF are so scared of it 07:42:03 Yeag 07:42:14 He is a man eating bot 07:42:42 -!- Puppetjax has left Special:Chat 07:42:49 -!- Puppetjax has joined Special:Chat 07:43:10 xD 07:43:28 Imo the best kind 07:43:40 /kill Sandgar 07:43:41 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 07:43:42 This looks tasty! 07:48:42 Lol 07:48:44 Hey 07:48:54 My guts aimt for breakfsst 07:48:58 Theybare mor efor dinner 07:50:02 I gotta go 07:50:07 -!- Puppetjax has left Special:Chat 07:50:09 -!- Puppetjax has joined Special:Chat 07:50:25 Oh 07:50:26 Bye 12:49:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:50:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:50:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:51:37 /Hi Lumpy 12:51:37 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 13:09:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:12:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:12:25 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 13:12:26 Because your face! 13:15:14 !on 13:15:15 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 13:15:26 !commands 13:15:26 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 13:15:47 !say /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 13:15:57 !Say /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 13:16:01 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 13:16:03 Who you calling a bitch, bitch?! 13:16:12 Wow 13:16:15 AWESOME!!! 13:17:27 /Lumpy, go to hell 13:17:28 NO 13:17:35 /Lumpy, fuck you 13:17:36 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 13:17:37 Asshole 13:17:54 /Lumpy, what now 13:17:55 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 13:18:07 /Lumpy, I love you 13:18:08 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs 13:18:08 I hate you 13:18:21 /Lumpy, flip you 13:18:22 Flip me? You can hardly pick me up! 13:18:31 /Lumpy, fuck you 13:18:32 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 13:18:33 Asshole 13:18:52 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Lumpy an apple 13:18:52 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 13:20:51 /Lumpy, are you sad? 13:20:54 You hurt my feelings, Say your sorry bitch or I will kill you 13:27:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 13:38:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:39:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:43:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:03:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:03:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:25:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:25:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:27:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 14:27:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:27:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:29:06 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:29:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:30:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:31:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:31:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:33:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:36:33 -!- Young Little Unicorn has joined Special:Chat 14:36:40 Hi, the inactive user has returned 14:36:44 Hey YLU 14:36:51 Nice to see you again :) 14:37:06 Hello 14:37:50 Hi 14:38:37 /Meet Lumpy 14:38:38 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, please state your legit desire 14:40:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:40:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:41:11 brb, gotta go sort some stuff out at my school, 30 minutes 14:41:31 Ok 14:42:29 Wait you're at school? 14:46:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 14:52:18 -!- Young Little Unicorn has left Special:Chat 14:54:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:00:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 15:01:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 15:17:59 Back 15:18:05 But apparently alone 15:18:50 /Oh shit 15:18:58 /Oh Shit 15:19:04 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 15:19:04 !logs 15:19:11 /oh shit 15:19:12 Oh shit indeed 15:20:01 /kill MrCreeper500 15:20:05 Don't you have a bat for that? Think asshead. 15:21:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:22:28 wBella 15:22:52 Hi 15:36:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:42:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:48:30 /Lumpy stab 15:48:31 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 15:53:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:53:46 wB 15:53:56 Hi 15:54:47 Didn't think it would take that long but I needed to feed our animals 15:55:20 It's fine, what animals you got? 15:56:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 15:56:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:47 Stupid wifi 15:58:21 Cats, dogs, and a bird 15:58:40 Oh and my sister has a fish 15:59:04 Forgot about that 15:59:23 Why did you feed the cats then? Couldn't they just eat the birds and the fish xD 16:00:02 Lol 16:01:21 I'd say the same for the dogs, but that'd be too stereotypical 16:02:36 One of my dogs is too fat to even attempt to kill anything 16:02:47 Probably fall over 16:03:01 xD 16:04:09 Haha I just imagined that 16:05:07 Same 16:07:40 Our one dog was that fat once 16:08:19 then she got cancer 16:08:21 I'm surprised he hasn't died yet 16:09:01 It takes a lot to kill a dog 16:09:21 Yeah 16:10:13 I think he is 20 something pounds overweight 16:10:18 Maybe more 16:11:57 20 pounds ain't that much 16:13:34 Wait hold on I have to Google something 16:13:48 Ok 16:14:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:09 Ok way more than I thought 16:15:48 ? 16:16:09 Healthy weight is about 66 pounds and he is 100 something 16:16:18 Wayyy more than I thought 16:16:25 Now that's a lot 16:16:32 How old is the dog? 16:16:33 Yeah 16:16:39 8 I think 16:17:03 Then it might be vulnerable to back injury 16:17:10 Yeah 16:17:54 He has hip problems already 16:19:18 But he steals the other two dogs food 16:19:28 xD, then he brought it on himself 16:19:39 And then we have to feed them again and he steals that 16:20:08 Lock him outside while you feed the others 16:20:27 Then he makes a sound like he is dying 16:20:43 We got the cops called on us 16:21:00 Thought we were beating him 16:21:00 Wow 16:21:14 Hold him by the collar? 16:21:33 He strangles himself 16:21:42 Literally 16:22:25 Then he brings it on himself 16:23:37 Yeah 16:24:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:01 * Mr_Creeper500 is bored again 16:26:59 Someone else should join and save us 16:27:51 Yeah, cause Lumpy ain't helping 16:27:59 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 16:27:59 Because your face! 16:28:21 Because your face? 16:28:38 It's not meant to make sense 16:29:15 Hm 16:29:17 Ok 16:29:31 brb, dinner 16:29:37 Ok 16:29:49 Sorry to leave you to your own boring thoughts xP 16:29:54 Lol 16:30:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:30:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:38:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:38:49 Creeper 16:38:56 My wall is still not blocked 16:38:58 Wtf 16:42:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:42:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:42:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:42:48 Hey bella 16:42:51 Hi 16:43:07 So how you doing 16:43:24 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 16:43:30 Hey terry 16:43:35 I'm ok I guess 16:43:39 Hi Terry 16:43:41 Hai 16:44:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:44:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:44:36 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 16:44:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:45:00 Im fine bella 16:45:16 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:45:47 Hey 16:45:49 Hi Desi 16:45:53 Hey desi 16:45:53 Sorry I fell asleep in chat again last night. 16:46:40 It's fine 16:47:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:47:10 Why do I do this to myself 16:47:21 Freaking Lilo and Stitch 2 making me cry ;-; 16:47:21 Idk 16:47:30 Lol 16:47:32 @TERRY 16:47:55 Lil 16:48:11 Oh my family is going on diets 16:48:17 ^-¥ 16:48:19 ^-¥ 16:48:22 UGH 16:48:24 ^-^ 16:48:29 Geez stupid kindle 16:48:56 You dont need tonbe on a diet 16:49:12 There is a dif betweeb eating healthy and trying tonlose weifht 16:49:21 Eat healthy 16:49:32 And you will be ar your natual weight 16:49:54 Who said I'm on a diet? 16:49:59 My family is. 16:50:01 Not me. 16:50:12 I don't eat enough to even be on a diet. 16:50:13 You twking diet pills 16:50:28 Not really anymore 16:51:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 16:51:01 Good 16:51:03 Speaking of which I need to go eat 16:51:08 Take the bipolar medicine more 16:51:15 Okay bella 16:51:31 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:41 Pretty much they're resorted to 20 carbs each. 16:51:58 That id low 16:52:22 That is low 16:52:23 They'll be eating alot of protein though 16:52:24 Also 16:52:34 They need to exercise 16:52:39 Yup 16:52:41 They are 16:52:44 Itnwont look like.theyboose.weight 16:52:55 But they will look rhinner 16:53:01 Back 16:53:29 Yup I know @Gage 16:53:40 Most dont 16:53:45 Hey creeper 16:53:49 Pm 16:53:51 *neil 16:53:54 ^ 16:54:24 Lol 16:54:28 I'm so mad now. 16:54:36 Why? 16:54:45 Jay, someone who claims to be my friend is flirting with Ashley. 16:54:59 Seriously. 16:55:01 Damn it 16:55:05 He is doing.that again 16:55:09 What the hell is going through his mind. 16:55:14 Fuxk 16:55:16 He has a girlfriend 16:55:20 Ugh >~ 16:55:22 Damn fuck damniy 16:55:32 I'm just glad that Ashley is staying loyal. 16:55:38 He better stsy awat from kolbie 16:56:04 Not too long before he does that. 16:56:42 You tell.him Gage wont like.that 16:56:54 And you know what gappens ehen you get on gages bad side 16:57:09 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 16:57:28 I'm waiting for him to leave Ashley alone. 16:57:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:57:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:00 Kageyamaa 16:58:00 i casually brought up our conversation by saying "i've actually been feeling happier because im in a relationship with ally" and then he said "guess it's sad to say, we're over for now?" 16:58:00 "for now" 16:58:00 10:50 16:58:00 Queen Desi 16:58:00 Ummm 16:58:00 Try forever 16:58:00 10:52 16:58:00 Kageyamaa 16:58:00 then he suddenly asked for a picture of myself and i sent a picture of it to my friend; then i texted her "three minutes into explaining how life has been and chill and he brings up things from the past" and i still can't stop laughing at it 16:58:00 10:52 16:58:00 Queen Desi 16:58:00 Lol 16:58:00 He needs to back off. 16:58:00 Cuz you are mine. 16:58:00 10:53 16:58:00 Kageyamaa 16:58:00 exactly 16:58:55 Report.him to an admin 16:58:57 Terrynis.here 16:59:49 Juan wont.help 16:59:55 Also 17:00:02 It might be good to block his pk 17:00:03 Pm 17:00:36 I mean 17:00:40 He is still my friend. 17:00:56 I just want him to stop trying to take Ash from me. 17:01:07 And to be loyal to Sammy. 17:01:52 Im more worried about jolbie now 17:02:33 They call each other bro and sis so idk. 17:02:55 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:03 Terdy 17:03:05 Terry 17:03:19 Ditto call VSTF on us 17:03:30 Nvm 17:03:34 False alarm 17:03:39 Though 17:03:48 We need to watch iyt 17:03:54 Becausenwe are pissing him off 17:04:36 Snyways 17:04:53 Jay id a very idiotic person 17:04:57 Doing what he does 17:05:23 He has a girl who is loyal to him 17:05:29 Why can't he be loyal to her 17:06:04 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 17:06:05 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 17:06:06 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 17:06:08 Idk 17:06:09 Lol 17:06:25 * Sandgar eats dittos heart and splits it woth creeper 17:06:47 Eewwww 17:06:51 >~ 17:06:54 * Mr_Creeper500 says no thanks because he doesn't eat burnt shit 17:07:09 Lol 17:07:38 :/ 17:07:41 /Lumpy stab 17:07:42 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 17:07:53 Saw 17:07:58 Ewww 17:08:21 I need more stuff for Ditto 17:08:25 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 17:08:28 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168602?useskin=oasis 17:08:33 Creeper 17:08:42 Read dittos commwnt 17:08:46 I did 17:08:56 Bunch of bullshit 17:09:15 He is trying also to bug the page our 17:09:35 Yes 17:09:40 :/ 17:09:45 Sadlt 17:09:47 Ir dowsnt matter 17:09:50 He is trying to make it lag to the point it gets removed 17:09:52 Guys 17:10:00 Jay also flirts with Madi 17:10:02 Too many users disagree with demotuon 17:10:04 What the hell????? 17:10:09 Desi 17:10:13 I know all this 17:10:20 /kill Jay 17:10:21 I didn't 17:10:24 :/ 17:10:26 I need to make that one 17:11:15 Please do @Neil 17:11:38 Lol 17:12:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:12:33 Look we all know I don't want people to die but if it's virtually my picks would be Jay or Juan definitely 17:13:08 Lol 17:13:16 /kill Juan 17:13:22 Readd jausn 17:13:23 It eas epic 17:17:46 Ok I'm bored 17:20:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:27:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:27:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:27:55 Why won't it work 17:28:06 kill Juan 17:28:13 I'll check 17:28:21 !on 17:28:21 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 17:29:12 /kill Jay 17:29:13 * Bot_Lumpy challenges Jay to Hunger Games. 17:29:14 * Bot_Lumpy breaks both of Jay's legs before game starts. 17:29:14 Who's cheating now, bastard? 17:29:34 What was that? 17:29:46 /kill Juan 17:29:47 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 17:29:49 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 17:29:53 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 17:30:14 OMG YES 17:30:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:30:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:30:20 THE JAY ONE WAS PERFECT 17:30:25 XD 17:30:54 Omg 17:30:58 That is hillarious 17:31:03 That is perfect LOL 17:31:14 It even kicks them 17:31:15 *lol 17:31:18 XD 17:31:21 I'm dead 17:31:48 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 17:34:01 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:34:22 Ok I'm back 17:34:33 wB 17:34:36 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:34:42 hey, I just remembered 17:34:43 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 17:34:48 I still need commands for you two 17:34:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:35:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:35:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:35:21 Ok 17:35:34 You have fun with that 17:35:42 nah jk, I only make them for people who have annoyed me at least once 17:36:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:36:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:36:54 Though of you really want to get killed by a bot, just say /Lumpy kill 17:37:01 I haven't annoyed you?? 17:37:05 That's odd. 17:37:08 Nope 17:37:21 I'm pretty sure everybody I've met has been annoyed by me. 17:37:37 No 17:37:41 You frustrated mr 17:37:45 But not annoyed me 17:38:01 Back when I first encountered you on GF wiki kinda 17:38:29 None of you have annoyed me 17:38:40 But that was a really bad time 17:38:44 @Neil 17:38:56 yeah, that's why I don't hold a grudge for it 17:39:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:39:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:39:06 I'm actually a nice person. 17:39:09 Well sometimes. 17:39:13 Wait I take that back. I have annoyed myself on many occasions. 17:39:26 Same 17:39:31 which is why I made this 17:39:37 /kill MrCreeper500 17:39:38 Don't you have a bat for that? Think asshead. 17:40:19 Lol 17:40:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:40:28 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:41:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:41:05 And gage asked for one 17:41:10 Lyuo 17:41:12 They seen it 17:41:18 /Kill Sandgar 17:41:24 no caps 17:41:32 Only Sandgar 17:41:36 not the kill 17:41:44 /kill Sandgar 17:41:45 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 17:41:46 This looks tasty! 17:41:55 /kill Sandgar 17:41:56 Why would I kill you when letting you live tortures the world in such a glorious way. 17:42:17 Lol 17:43:00 * Queen_Desi throws brick at Lumpy 17:43:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:38 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:07 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:44:15 /Lumpy, I love you 17:44:16 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs 17:44:17 I hate you 17:44:36 /Lumpy, feed mr 17:44:44 /Lumpy, feed me' 17:44:44 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 17:44:50 XD 17:44:51 Evil 17:45:17 ^ 17:45:18 It's how I get rid of my frustrations 17:45:25 have a bot say evil things 17:45:57 That bot is gonna kill someone one day 17:45:57 17:45:57 # @param User user 17:45:57 def feedmebitch(user) 17:45:57 if user.name.eql? 'Mr Creeper500' 17:45:57 @client.send_msg 'Fuck you you lazy bitch!' 17:45:57 else 17:45:57 @client.send_msg "/me feeds #{user.name}" 17:45:57 @client.send_msg "A crap ton of rat poison!" 17:45:57 end 17:45:57 end 17:46:05 Yep 17:46:07 @Bella 17:46:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:46:11 Tjst is how the bltnlumpynshows love 17:46:31 Desi please decode that for me 17:47:34 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 17:47:41 That is hiw bot lumpy shows love 17:47:44 How 17:47:49 Thank you 17:48:05 Lol 17:48:08 XD 17:48:18 You'll get used to it Bella. 17:48:19 match /^\/Lumpy, feed me/, :use_prefix => false, :method => :feedmebitch 17:48:22 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:48:38 Hi Terry 'Wave 17:49:19 It's where Lumpy's evil comes from @Bella 17:49:44 It's like his tongue 17:49:55 Hmmm... Very interesting 17:50:01 XD 17:50:09 I'm investigating something important 17:50:15 What? 17:50:29 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 17:50:35 Hi 17:50:37 Hi 17:51:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:51:36 Hey Kolbie 17:51:52 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 17:52:52 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 17:52:53 Because your face! 17:53:02 Gage, try that one 17:54:32 Anyone just try that one quick 17:55:30 Ping Everyone 17:55:55 Oh what? 17:56:38 I'm testing a new code that allows multiple users to have custom replies 17:56:55 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 17:56:57 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:05 Hm 17:57:07 Ok 17:57:33 I'll try 17:58:01 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 17:58:05 Who you calling a bitch, bitch?! 17:58:06 Cool 17:58:10 So ehat is the test 17:58:11 gage, now you 17:58:27 What 17:58:42 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 17:58:43 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 17:58:44 Because your face! 17:58:44 Because I am. 17:58:49 BOOOM 17:58:52 3 replies 17:58:54 Lol 17:58:59 Ditto can kiss my assssssss 17:59:13 'dance 17:59:18 'dence2 17:59:21 'dance2 17:59:29 'moonwalk 17:59:50 Creeper and Gage Skype 18:00:08 I daw 18:00:10 Saw 18:01:12 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:04:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:04:26 hey 18:05:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:05:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfTUs-s_XkI 18:08:28 Brb 18:08:52 K 18:09:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:10:21 Nice song @Gage 18:12:26 thanks 18:12:28 I love the song 18:14:39 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Lumpy an apple 18:14:42 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 18:15:02 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 18:15:09 /can you find me 18:15:09 Found you Mr Creeper500 18:15:57 /can you find me 18:15:58 Found you Sandgar 18:16:10 * Sandgar gives Lumpy an apple 18:16:11 * Bot_Lumpy throws the apple back at Sandgar, hitting them square in the face 18:24:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:24:18 Hi 18:24:21 Hey 18:24:25 wB Ally 18:24:33 Thanks 18:25:05 hey ally 18:25:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:25:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:26:03 wBella 18:26:23 Hello 18:27:48 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:28:58 Who here is ready for lag? 18:29:05 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:29:18 you killed us all 18:29:47 Appears I broke it 18:30:09 yes you did 18:30:11 You broke the bot 18:30:19 Why? 18:30:43 Normally it causes a bunch of lag first 18:30:45 lol 18:30:55 Stupid Wikia updates 18:31:00 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 18:31:00 !logs 18:31:14 /Lumpy, I love you 18:31:14 /Lumpy kill 18:31:14 /Hi Lumpy 18:31:14 /Who made you Lumpy 18:31:14 /can you find me 18:31:14 /Lumpy, flip you 18:31:14 /Who are you bot 18:31:14 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:31:14 /me gives Lumpy an apple 18:31:14 /Lumpy, are you sad 18:31:14 /oh shit 18:31:14 /oh Lumpy 18:31:14 /Lumpy, go to hell 18:31:14 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 18:31:14 /Lumpy, please talk to me 18:31:14 /Lumpy stab 18:31:14 /Meet Lumpy 18:31:14 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 18:31:14 /kill Sandgar 18:31:14 /kill MrCreeper500 18:31:14 /kill Terrios528 18:31:14 /Lumpy, feed me 18:31:14 /kill Juan 18:31:14 /kill Jay 18:31:14 /Lumpy, what now 18:31:14 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 18:31:14 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs 18:31:15 I hate you 18:31:16 You? With pleasure. 18:31:17 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 18:31:18 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the biggest ass in history 18:31:18 Found you Mr Creeper500 18:31:19 Flip me? You can hardly pick me up! 18:31:20 I am Bot Lumpy, your worst nightmare... 18:31:21 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 18:31:22 Asshole 18:31:23 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 18:31:24 You hurt my feelings, Say your sorry bitch or I will kill you 18:31:24 Oh shit indeed 18:31:26 Oh Mr Creeper500 18:31:27 NO 18:31:28 Be my guest 18:31:32 Yes Mr Creeper500, I shall talk to you 18:31:33 * Bot_Lumpy eats Ditto Creeper Bots flesh. 18:31:33 Hi Mr Creeper500, I am Bot Lumpy, please state your legit desire 18:31:34 * Bot_Lumpy cuts Ditto Creeper Bots heart out 18:31:35 Here Master! A Ditto Creeper heart 18:31:36 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 18:31:37 This looks tasty! 18:31:37 Don't you have a bat for that? Think asshead. 18:31:38 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 18:31:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:39 * Bot_Lumpy kicks Terrios528 to death with the kick boot. 18:31:40 Who's getting kicked now? 18:31:41 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 18:31:41 Because your face! 18:31:42 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 18:31:43 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 18:31:44 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 18:31:45 * Bot_Lumpy challenges Jay to Hunger Games. 18:31:46 * Bot_Lumpy breaks both of Jay's legs before game starts. 18:31:47 Who's cheating now, bastard? 18:31:57 And that's how you spam 18:31:57 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:32:13 yes iti s 18:32:25 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:32:26 Back 18:32:30 wB 18:32:35 Wb 18:32:52 Wb 18:33:18 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:33:19 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:33:36 Thanks 18:33:52 Did you see the spam? 18:33:58 Yup 18:34:14 That's how they did it on GF with those emotes 18:34:32 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:34:45 Just they used a repeating cycle 18:35:03 ? 18:35:05 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:35:18 The spam on GF wiki the other day 18:35:31 A lot of days actually 18:35:40 Someone used Unown's emote to spam 18:37:26 I wanna try some thing else 18:37:27 !on 18:37:42 !say !say !say !say /Lumpy, I love you 18:37:42 /Lumpy kill 18:37:42 /Hi Lumpy 18:37:42 /Who made you Lumpy 18:37:42 /can you find me 18:37:42 /Lumpy, flip you 18:37:42 /Who are you bot 18:37:42 /Lumpy, fuck you 18:37:42 /me gives Lumpy an apple 18:37:42 /Lumpy, are you sad 18:37:42 /oh shit 18:37:42 /oh Lumpy 18:37:42 /Lumpy, go to hell 18:37:42 /Lumpy, I'm gonna shoot your ass 18:37:42 /Lumpy, please talk to me 18:37:42 /Lumpy stab 18:37:42 /Meet Lumpy 18:37:42 /kill Ditto Creeper Bot 18:37:42 /kill Sandgar 18:37:42 /kill MrCreeper500 18:37:42 /kill Terrios528 18:37:42 /Lumpy, feed me 18:37:42 /kill Juan 18:37:42 /kill Jay 18:37:42 /Lumpy, what now 18:37:42 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 18:37:43 You? With pleasure. 18:37:44 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 18:37:44 Mr Creeper500: I was made by Ditto Creeper Bot, the biggest ass in history 18:37:49 Fuck you too Mr Creeper500 18:37:53 Asshole 18:37:53 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple 18:37:54 You hurt my feelings, Say your sorry bitch or I will kill you 18:37:54 Oh shit indeed 18:38:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:38:36 Strange 18:38:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:38:49 that's Ditto's coding "skills" for you 18:39:00 ? 18:39:02 what you mean 18:39:05 :/ 18:39:12 Better than what I could do xD 18:39:22 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:50 The bot ignores system commands but the plugin commands it uses 18:39:59 Long story 18:40:14 *long explain 18:40:18 Lol 18:40:47 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:41:34 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:24 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:42:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:56 Brb weirdos 18:43:09 'k 18:43:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:43:36 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 18:44:34 Nice avatar Kolbie 18:44:55 Lol 18:45:55 Thx Neil 18:49:21 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:23 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 18:54:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:55:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:01:55 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 19:01:57 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 19:02:26 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 19:03:07 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 19:10:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BV_b9zTUvs 19:10:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:12:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:15:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:17:51 'dead chat 19:18:45 yeah 19:18:48 this chat is always deaed 19:19:34 It's HTF, everything is dead 19:20:38 omg 19:20:53 so what you up to Neil 19:20:59 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:24:19 Not much 19:25:14 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:25:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:26:33 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 19:26:52 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 19:27:39 Back 19:27:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 19:28:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:28:58 wB 19:29:42 Wb 19:30:35 watchign GF wiki 19:31:47 Thanks 19:39:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 19:39:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:39:44 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:41:04 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 19:41:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:42:15 /Lumpy, are you sad 19:42:18 You hurt my feelings, Say your sorry bitch or I will kill you 19:42:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:44:51 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 19:45:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:47:49 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:57:10 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:59:12 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:00:59 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 20:03:44 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 20:07:31 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:08:01 /Lumpy, what now? 20:08:02 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 20:08:03 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:08:41 lol 20:08:55 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 20:09:14 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 20:12:23 /kill Juan 20:12:23 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 20:12:24 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 20:12:25 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 20:13:00 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 20:20:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:21:06 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 20:22:04 !updated 20:22:04 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 20:22:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:22:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:28:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:42:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:42:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 20:43:16 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 20:57:10 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:17:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:27:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:27:19 test 21:27:22 test 21:27:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:27:34 Neil 21:27:38 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:168721 21:27:40 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:27:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:27:44 Saw 21:27:57 cool 21:28:03 post it on chat 21:28:16 I want to see Juan close it 21:28:26 and just show how much of a bias he has towards me 21:29:26 Posed 21:29:29 *posted 21:29:47 cool 21:29:51 let see where this goes 21:33:34 intesting 21:37:46 -!- Cuddlefan has joined Special:Chat 21:37:46 hey CF 21:37:56 I found out why my comment on Spongebob wiki got deleted. 21:38:33 "children visit this site, and p--- is not an appropriate word to say." 21:38:48 I used "Torture ****" 21:38:49 So 21:38:52 Makes sense 21:39:34 *test* 21:39:38 I am here 21:39:45 just reading about Brtexit 21:39:57 ? 21:41:25 the UK is leaving the EU 21:41:38 Oh yeah 21:42:21 I heard about that the other day 21:43:14 yeah 21:43:15 well 21:43:18 the vote passed 21:43:53 So it's official then 21:44:31 well the vote is 21:44:38 the paraliment must speak it over 21:46:11 the EU may fall aprt 21:46:12 but who knows 21:47:15 Yeah 21:47:58 it worries me 21:48:12 welp 21:48:17 no one cares about my ban it seems 21:49:16 Nope 21:49:28 /Lumpy, feed me 21:49:29 Fuck you you lazy bitch! 21:50:17 Juan's got a nice strategy there 21:50:25 hide the threads with edits 21:51:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:51:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:54:34 I just get a feeling 21:54:42 *got 22:02:31 /Lumpy, what now? 22:02:31 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 22:14:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:14:38 Hey Bella 22:14:43 Hi 22:14:57 How was the forced shopping? 22:15:11 Not as bad as I thought 22:15:22 My sister got attacked by a duck 22:15:34 xD 22:16:21 I wish I could've seen that 22:16:42 Haha 22:17:09 That's what she gets for making me to to a mall 22:17:52 Yep lol 22:19:49 So what's up with you? 22:20:39 Not much, just listening to music up and till now 22:21:00 You? 22:21:33 Trying not to kill my step brother 22:22:11 Any particular reason why you would want him dead? 22:22:54 Cause I don't talk to him and he keeps trying to make me talk 22:24:06 How old is he? 22:24:49 14 22:25:33 Doing that, he sounds more like 4 to me 22:26:21 Yeah 22:27:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:30:31 Lol, I wonder what he'll do if he sees people 10 000 miles away calling him a toddler xD 22:30:51 Haha 22:31:42 I wanna show him that so bad 22:33:07 If he really acts like a 4 year old, he'll probably throw some form of a temper tantrum 'XD 22:34:42 Haha 22:35:18 -!- Cuddlefan has left Special:Chat 22:37:25 Or act like a civilized human being and leave you be 22:39:12 I wonder.... 22:39:23 Hold on a sec 22:40:00 'k 22:40:43 Well 22:40:52 That scared him off 22:41:17 What, the stuff I said? 22:41:26 No what I said 22:41:39 Oh lol, somehow that sounds scarier 22:42:46 I told him to shut the hell up before I slit his throat and sacrifice him to Satan 22:43:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:44:40 That's how we get rid of door-to-door priests 22:44:58 Lol 22:46:18 That, and sometimes just release the dogs 22:47:31 Haha 22:49:15 Maybe if he bothers you again you should have that fat dog of yours sit on him 'XD 22:49:42 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:49:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:50:10 He would be crushed 22:50:19 Literally 22:51:04 It'd be funny though 22:51:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:52:21 Yes it would 22:54:22 "helllp....fat...dog...crushing...meeeeeee" 22:54:38 Haha 22:55:06 He thinks that a gallon of milk is heavy 22:55:57 He would die 22:56:14 Ha 22:56:38 I've seen heavier birds 22:58:01 Brb 22:58:08 'k 22:58:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 23:23:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:23:59 * Mr_Creeper500 gives Lumpy an apple 23:24:03 * Bot_Lumpy happily chomps on the apple, along with half of Mr Creeper's arm. 23:28:54 !tellon 23:28:55 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 23:29:00 !seenon 23:29:00 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 23:29:05 !seen Sandgar 23:29:07 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Sandgar 1 hour, 37 minutes and 42 seconds ago. 23:30:30 !seen Happy Tree Friends 23:30:32 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 23:57:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:58:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 2016 06 24